CityScape Spells
Detect Weaponry (CityScape) Divination Level: Bard 1, Cleric 1, Ebonmar Infiltrator 1, Hexblade 1, Paladin 1, Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Area: Cone-shaped emanation Duration: Concentration, up to 10 min./level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No With your final utterance, tiny bits of the world around you begin to glow. The points of light grow in brightness and size, finally taking the general dimensions of swords, axes, and other implements of death. You can detect the presence of weapons in a cone emanating out from you in whatever direction you face. A "weapon" is generally defined as any manufactured weapon. The spell detects improvised weapons such as bottles or pitchforks only if the wielder actively intends to use such an item as a weapon. The amount of information revealed by this spell depends on how long you search a particular area. 1st Round: Presence or absence of weapons. 2nd Round: Number of weapons in the area. 3rd Round: Specific locations of the weapons and the type of damage they deal (bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing). This spell does not reveal if weapons are magical, or anything else about them. Weapons hidden by secret weapon, or borne by individuals who are under the effect of a nondetection spell, do not register. Each round, you can turn to detect weapons in a new area. The spell can penetrate barriers, but 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet or wood or dirt blocks it. False Peacebond (CityScape) Transmutation Level: Assassin 1, Blackguard 1, Sorcerer 2, Wizard 2, Components: The weapon glows with a faint aura. For just a moment, your companion shimmers to match, before the light fades. This spell functions as peacebond (see the facing page), except that you can choose a single individual who can draw the weapon freely. This individual might be yourself, or anyone else present at the time of casting. Once this individual draws the weapon, the false peacebond effect ends; resheathing the weapon does not reactivate the spell. Impeding Stones (CityScape) Transmutation Level: Druid 1, Ranger 1, Components: V, S, DF, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft.+ 10 ft./level) Area: Brick, stone, or earthen surface in a 40-ft.-radius spread Duration: 1 min./level (D) Saving Throw: Reflex partial; see text Spell Resistance: No At your command, the cobblestones of the street shudder and crack, sending your foes staggering about. Stones, bricks, hard dirt, or any similar surface cracks and shifts in its foundations, rendering footing treacherous and potentially tripping anyone in the area. Any creature who fails its Reflex save is knocked prone. Those who remain standing can move at only half normal speed. Each round on your turn, standing creatures must make either a new Reflex save or a Balance check (their choice) to remain upright. Because the stones continuously shift, any attempt at spellcasting requires a Concentration check (DC 15 + spell level), and any attacks made from within the area take a -2 penalty; this does not stack with the penalty for attacking while prone if the attacker failed his save. Leomund's Spacious Carriage (CityScape) Conjuration (Creation) Level: Bard 4, Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: A full-sized carriage and phantom horses Duration: 1 hour/level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No With a faint shimmering and a rushing breeze, an ornate carriage appears on the street, pulled by four snorting, faintly translucent horses. You conjure up a carriage capable of seating four passengers comfortably or six in cramped conditions, as well as the horses needed to pull it. These "horses" are similar to those created by the phantom steed spell, though they do not gain any of the special, level-based abilities conferred by that spell. They respond to your thoughts alone, and they can pull the carriage at a speed of up to 50 feet. The carriage resists flames as if it were stone. It is impervious to normal missiles (but not the sort cast by siege engines or giants). The interior contains lush, cushioned seats. The side windows can be opened to allow for missile fire or spellcasting. If the windows are open, everyone inside is considered to have cover. but they are not impervious to missiles as they would otherwise be. Material Component: A few splinters of gold-painted oak, several strands of horse hair, and a strip of leather. Peacebond (CityScape) Transmutation Level: Cleric 1, Paladin 1, Hexblade 1, Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1, Components: V, S, AF, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One weapon Duration: 10 min./level (D) Saving Throw: Will negates (object) Spell Resistance: Yes (object) The weapon glows faintly, and seems to settle more firmly into its sheathe. The weapon targeted by this spell remains stuck in its sheath, holder, quiver, or whatever object is used to hold it when not in use. A "weapon" is defined as any manufactured weapon. No amount of physical effort can draw it forth before the spell expires or is dispelled. The precise nature of the holder doesn't matter; it can be an ornate sheath, or simply a belt through which the weapon has been stuck. The weapon glows faintly for the duration of the spell. This spell has no effect on weapons currently held in the hand or otherwise not contained in some sort of holder. If the bearer of the targeted weapon is attacked, he is immediately entitled to a second save to overcome the effect and draw the weapon. The bearer can repeat this save in every round that the assault continues. Material Component: A small strip of cloth or a leather thong. Secret Weapon (CityScape) Illusion (Glamer) Level: Assassin 1, Bard 1, Blackguard 1, Ebonmar Infiltrator 1, Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Weapon touched Duration: 10 min./level (D) Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless, object) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless, object) At your touch, the weapon seems to disappear from view. You enable someone to hide a weapon on his person. The weapon does not become truly invisible so much as easily overlooked. Secret weapon adds +20 to the Sleight of Hand check to conceal a light weapon, and +10 to the check to conceal a larger weapon (even one normally too large to conceal). A "weapon" is defined as any manufactured weapon. With the aid of this spell, you can attempt to hide a weapon even if you do not possess the Sleight of Hand skill. Additionally, you can hide the presence of a weapon from detection spells, although true seeing penetrates the glamer. Material Component: A thin black cloth. Summon Pest Swarm (CityScape) Conjuration (Summoning) Level: Cleric 4, Druid 4, Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 round Range: Long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level) Effect: One pest swarm Duration: 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No With a cacophony of shrieks and squeals, a horde of flying, running, and crawling pests appears from the shadows and swarms across your foes. Summon pest swarm creates a horde of small mammals, birds, and vermin that appear throughout the target area, tear into any creature present, then move in a crawling mass at your volition. The pest swarm (see page 136) stays in one place unless you actively direct it (a move action for you). If the pest swarm moves beyond the spell's range, it disappears. It takes actions at the beginning of your turn. The pest swarm attacks any creature other than you that occupies all or part of its space. Arcane Material Component: A handful of teeth, claws, and mandibles from urban pests (such as crows, rats, cats, and cockroaches). Zone of Peace (CityScape) Transmutation Level: Cleric 5, Sorcerer 5, Wizard 5, Components: V, S, AF, Casting Time: 1 minute Area: 10-ft./level emanation The entire chamber glows with a faint, comforting light. This spell works as peacebond, except that every individual in the area must successfully save, or have all their weapons remain trapped in their sheaths for the duration, or until they leave the area. You cannot designate any exceptions, including yourself. If subjects are attacked, they are immediately entitled to a second save to overcome the effect. They can repeat this save in every round that the assault continues. Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:CityScape Category:CityScape Spells Category:Spells